Alter Ego - Return in the future
by okami shiroi
Summary: Alors que Tom Jedusor prépare une potion complexe pour retourner dans le passé, celle-ci explose et au lieu du passé, c'est dans le futur que Tom Jedusor atterit. Un futur ou un autre lui semble se faire appeler Lord Voldemort et est le pire ennemi d'un beau brun aux yeux d'émeraudes. Attention risque d'OOC.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous et à toutes.**

 **Voilà, je vais me remettre à la suite de mes fics et je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'écrire celle-ci qui me trotte dans la tête depuis une dizaine de jours.**

 **Ceci n'est que le prologue donc c'est assez court. Mais le prochain chapitre sera plus long. Je vous avouerai d'ailleurs que j'ai beaucoup hésité à faire de cette fic une Jedusor/Hermione ou une Jedusor/Harry mais la deuxième m'inspire bien plus. Donc oui, ce sera un Tom/Harry**

 **Prologue**

A la bibliothèque de Poudlard, un étudiant de début de cinquième année ferma le livre qu'il était en train de consulter au milieu d'autres livres et parchemins et se laissa retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise. Entendant d'une oreille distraite des filles gloussaient. Oui, Tom Jedusor était séduisant et attisait l'intérêt des filles. Ces derniers aimaient l'observer de loin. En plus d'être séduisant, Tom était particulièrement doué pour la magie, le meilleur de sa promotion. Tom était grand pour son âge, un adolescent en pleine puberté. Il avait des cheveux bruns courts coupés au bol et des yeux noirs. Il portait superbement l'uniforme des Serpentard. Tom venait de lire un document qui confirmait les recherches qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent. Il était bien un sang-mêlé, comme il l'avait toujours sû depuis qu'il connaissait sa nature de sorcier. Mais il avait toujours été convaincu que c'était sa mère qui était une moldue mais ses recherches venaient de le convaincre du contraire. Sa mère, descente de la noble famille de Serpentard et des frères Peverell, était en fait belle et bien une sorcière, mais son père, lui, était un moldu.

Sa découverte lui arracha un soupir de déception. Jetant un oeil rapide aux filles qui gloussaient derrière les étagères, Tom se décida enfin à quitter sa bibliothèque. Il se leva avec un geste gracieux et, d'un simple coup de baguette magique, rassemblera tous les parchemins et les livres sur une même pile et les rapporta à la vieille bibliothécaire puis se rendit dans les rayons, emprunta un livre particulier et remplit la feuille de retrait.

A présent, Tom n'avait qu'une envie, connaitre sa mère, sa famille. Aussi, irait-il explorer le passé, là où sa mère était encore en vie et ferait tout pour la sauver de la mort. Il connaissait évidemment le retourneur de temps, mais cet outil ne pouvait aller au delà de quelques heures seulement. Il lui fallait autre chose, une potion qui lui permettrait de remonter plus loin dans le temps. Tant pis pour la chambre des secrets, il chercherait plus tard son emplacement, sa nature et ce qu'elle renferme. Evidemment, il n'avait pas pour projet d'utiliser cette créature, il voulait seulement voir si ce qu'il avait lu été vrai, si sa capacité a parlé au Serpent était le seul moyen qu'il disposait pour ouvrir cette pièce secrète.

D'un pas rapide, Tom monta les étages pour se rendre jusqu'à une salle de classe vide très peu souvent utilisé et fit aussitôt apparaitre un chaudron. Il avait évidemment déjà tout les ingrédients nécessaires à ce qu'il voulait faire. Après quoi, il ouvrit le livre qu'il avait emprunté et s'empressa de relire ce qui faisait la base d'un bon retourneur de temps et commença à mélanger les ingrédients. Après quoi, il ajouta, à sa propre idée, les ingrédients nécessaires à ce qu'il voulait obtenir. Une potion qui, combiné à un sort extrêmement complexe, le ferait retourner à l'époque souhaité. Cependant, il s'agissait là d'une potion qu'il fallait manipuler avec prudence, notamment au niveau du dosage de certains ingrédients.

Et alors qu'il était sur le point d'ajouter une petite dose de poudre de scarabée doré, la porte s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter et lacher le pot entier de poudre dans la potion. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir l'importun qui avait osé le déranger que la potion explosa.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Tom Jedusor

**Bonsoir,**

 **Tous d'abord, je voulais vous manifester la surprise que j'ai eu, ce soir, en me connectant sur ma boîte mail et en m'apercevant que cette fic est, sans nulle doute, celle qui a fait le meilleur démarrage qui soit en nombre de reviews, suivis et favoris alors qu'à mes yeux, la meilleure fic que j'ai écrite est sans nul doute, pour le moment, Perfect Gentlemen.**

 **Mais il faut croire que le Jedusor/Harry attire plus de monde qu'une catégorie déjà ENORMEMENT remplis qu'est le Dramione.**

 **Au fait, je tiens aussi à préciser que cette fanfiction contiendra un peu d'OOS, c'est à dire que les personnnages ne suivront pas forcément toujours à la lettre ce que J. en a fait et ce, pour le bien de cette fanfic.**

 **Bref, je tiens quand même à vous remercier pour ce soutien manifeste que j'ai constaté pour ma fanfiction.**

 **Et comme toujours, je réponds aux reviews :**

 **Shanna26 : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite plaira. Surtout que c'est mon premier Tom/Harry**

 **LilyDTrafalgar : Et j'espère qu'elle continuera bien et que la suite te plaira tout autant.**

 **sunakotatji : Merci :D**

 **Deponia : Que le résumé ? XD En tout cas merci et je suis contente que mon écriture te plaise.**

 **Et merci au 11 followers et aux 6 personnes qui ont mis ma fic en suivi :D**

 **Désolée s'il reste des fautes, je corrigerais plus tard !**

 **Chapitre 1 - Tom Jedusor**

 **Ou comment atterir dans le futur alors qu'on voulait aller dans le passé**

Lorsque la potion avait explosé, Tom s'était attendu à être projeté en arrière par le souffle de l'explosion, il s'attendait même à être blessé légèrement ou grièvement ou même pire, être tué. Il pensait voir également au moins quelques objets volés à travers la pièce et accessoirement des morceaux de potions projetés sur les murs et sur lui même mais ce qui se produisit allait au delà de ses idées. En effet, la potion n'explosa pas comme le ferait une bombe mais explosa tel un volcan. Aussi, Tom fut soudainement enveloppé dans un nuage de fumée dorée, le faisant tousser et l'aveuglant quelques instants. Lorsque le nuage se dissipa, il n'était plus dans la salle de classe, il se trouvait dans une toute autre pièce qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Et pour couronner le tout, il était à présent encercler par six sorciers et sorcières qui semblaient avoir son âge et qui avaient tous et toutes leur baguette levées vers lui. Eberlué, Tom se rendit compte que, de toute la pièce qu'il venait de "quitter", ne rester que lui et sa baguette rangée dans sa poche.

Il observa rapidement les six sorciers qui l'entouraient, il ne les connaissait pas et pourtant, s'ils avaient au moins son âge, il devrait les connaitre, Tom connaissait tous les Serpentard et tous les élèves de chaque maison entre la 3ème et 7ème année et il était certain de n'avoir jamais vu ces derniers. Son regard se posa alors sur un jeune homme brun à lunettes qui le regardait avec stupeur. Lui, par contre, Tom se rappelait de lui.

\- Fleamont, dit-il soulagé de voir un visage connu. Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que signifie tout ceci ? Je veux dire, d'accord, j'ai fait explosé une potion mais il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une affaire d'état, cela arrive à d'autres. Bon d'accord, faut dire que faire une potion aussi complexe dans une salle de classe vide où n'importe qui peut entrer subitement et te la faire rater était une erreur, je le concède mais... vous pouvez baisser vos baguettes maintenant ? D'ailleurs, tu peux me dire qui sont tes copains, je ne les ai jamais vu.

\- Harry ? fit une jeune fille brune.

\- Hermione ? fit le brun en se tournant vers Hermione.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir obtenir des explications mais... je suppose que tu n'as pas levé ta baguette sans raison en voyant cet homme apparaitre, je me trompe ? Par contre tu peux m'expliquer aussi pourquoi cet homme t'appelle Fleamont ?

\- Comme toujours, tu es brillante Hermione. En effet, si j'ai réagi ainsi c'est parce que cet homme est le portrait craché de Lord Voldemort lorsqu'il était encore Tom Jedusor. En revanche, j'ignore pourquoi il m'appelle ainsi. Cependant, ma cicatrice ne me lance pas, donc ce n'est aucunement Voldemort mais la ressemblance est frappante.

\- Le portrait craché de... enchaîna un rouquin abasourdi. Mais qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Ron, fit le brun lui même décontenancé.

\- Dis Fleamont, ce serait sympa d'arrêter de parler comme si je n'étais pas là, fit Tom agacé. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi cette fille t'appelle Harry ? Et je crois qu'Euphemia te retourne singulièrement la tête parce que je ne suis pas le portrait craché de Tom Jedusor puisque je suis Tom Jedusor.

\- Pardon ?

Ce fut au tour du brun, cette fois-ci, d'être étonné et désarçonné par l'annonce, ce fut ce moment qui permit à Tom de faire subitement un constat... Fealmont n'avait pas les yeux verts d'habitude...

\- Mais... ces yeux verts... Tu n'es pas Fleamont ! Qui es-tu ? tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais je n'ai pas connaissance d'un frère jumeau que Fleamont aurait pu avoir...

La question de Tom sembla allumer soudainement une lumière de compréhension dans le regard émeraude du garçon.

\- Dites moi, Tom, si vous êtes réellement Tom Jedusor bien sûr, qui pensez-vous donc que je suis ? Et en quelle année ?

\- Tu deviens dingue Harry ! s'exclama le rouquin. Pourquoi tu lui poses cette question ? Il est évident qu'il joue la comédie.

\- Impossible ! répondit la dénommé Hermione. Harry, tu ne crois tout de même pas que ?

\- Si, je le pense. Tom ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je suis Tom Jedusor, élève en cinquième année à Poudlard, nous sommes le 2 octobre 1942 et j'entame ma cinquième année. Et tu dois surement être de la famille de Fleamont Potter, non ?

Harry abaissa légèrement sa baguette, restant toutefois sur ces gardes.

\- Savez-vous qui je suis Tom ?

\- Au risque de me répéter, je n'en ai aucune idée, tout ce que je sais c'est que cette fille t'appelle Harry.

\- Mais Harry, c'est impossible de croire à ses élucubrations ! fit de nouveau le rouquin.

\- Hélàs Ron, même le meilleur des acteurs n'arriverait pas à être aussi déboussolé. Je crains que le Tom jedusor devant nous, soit bel et bien le passé de notre Lord Voldemort qui nous arrive tout droit de 1942. Maintenant à savoir comment...

\- Mais Harry, fit un autre garçon grassouillet et aux cheveux blonds. Comment pourrait-il être là tout en ayant son double de notre époque actuel ici ? En arrivant ici, son double aurait dû...

\- Pas forcément, répliqua Hermione. De multitudes de possibilités s'ouvrent si on prend en compte ce qui se passe actuellement sous nos yeux, après tout, depuis que je sais être une sorcière, le monde magique m'a démontré à de nombreuses reprises que beaucoup de choses peuvent être possible. Si seulement Dumbledore était là, il saurait nous...

\- Dites, fit Tom légèrement agacé. Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait d'arrêter, une fois de plus, de faire comme si je n'étais pas là et m'expliquer ce charabia.

\- Vous êtes pourtant un homme talentueux et intelligent Tom, non ? lança Harry. Du moins, est-ce ainsi qu'est votre "double" de notre époque.

\- Le double de ... fit Tom qui commençait à comprendre les résultats de son "expérience" ratée.

\- Je vais faire simple Tom Jedusor, le coupa finalement le brun. Mon nom est Harry Potter et nous sommes en 1996, et vous avez un double, ici, qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort, également appelé "Vous-Savez-qui" ou "Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom" par ses opposants ou encore "Maitre" ou "Le seigneur des ténèbres" par ses partisans et il se trouve être le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Alors là, Tom en tombait des nus, s'il avait eu une chaise pour s'asseoir, il se serait volontiers assis. Comme répondant à sa pensée, une chaise apparut soudainement derrière lui et il s'assit.

\- Merci pour la chaise... dit il abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Ce n'est pas nous, fit une jeune fille rousse. c'est la salle sur demande qui vous la fournit.

\- La salle sur... Alors elle existe vraiment ? J'avais entendu parlé d'une telle salle dissimulée à Poudlard mais jamais je n'aurai imaginé qu'elle existait vraiment, un peu comme la chambre des secrets...

\- Comment connaissez-vous l'existence de la chambre ? l'interrompit Harry de nouveau méfiant. Si mon souvenir est bon, vous n'êtes pas censé l'avoir...

\- J'ai découvert son existence en faisant des recherches sur ma famille mais je ne l'ai pas ouverte si c'est votre question. Mais je ne m'attendais pas... ma potion était conçue normalement pour me projeter dans le passé, pas dans l'avenir... Et même, le fait qu'elle ait explosé fait qu'elle n'aurait même pas dû fonctionner.

\- Remonter dans le passé ? questionna Harry perplexe. Pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour revoir ma mère, comprendre ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle meure à ma naissance. Pourquoi mon père n'était pas là pour m'élever.

Harry abaissa sa baguette, si l'homme devant lui débarqué réellement tout droit du passé, il n'était pas encore ce Tom Jedusor qu'il avait rencontré dans le journal intime et ne nourrissait pas encore trop de haine envers les moldus apparemment. Mais il restait toutefois sur ses gardes. Rien ne confirmer encore que c'était le cas. Malgré ce qu'il avait pu dire à Ron pour éviter un combat inutile ou dangereux, il était facile de jouer la comédie ainsi. Cependant, la présence de CE Tom n'avait pas provoqué la douleur habituelle qu'il avait en présence de Voldemort. Mais une part en lui le forçait à garder toutefois l'hypothèse de la "comédie" de côté et Harry reprit son interrogatoire.

\- Vous n'avez donc rien contre nous ? demanda Harry.

\- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? demanda Tom exaspéré. Je ne vous connais ni d'Helga ni de Salazar, alors pourquoi pourrais-je avoir une dent contre vous par Merlin ?

\- Parce que, comme je vous l'ai dit, votre double est un puissant mage noir qui tente de me tuer depuis bien avant ma naissance.

Tom ouvrit de grands yeux, la dernière fois qu'il avait souhaité la mort de quelqu'un, c'était à l'orphelinat, lorsque son camarade lui avait fait une mauvaise farce et Tom s'était bien vengé sur lui mais depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il n'en avait plus ressentit le besoin.

\- Mon double vous dites ? fit-il interloqué.

\- Oui, votre vous actuel si vous préférez, confirma Harry. Plus vieux, différent aussi physiquement à présent, il ne ressemble en rien à ce que vous étiez avant, enfin, à ce que vous êtes là devant nous...

\- C'est bien beau la causette Harry, mais il faudrait sérieusement envisagé de faire quelque chose de lui.

\- Malheureusement, Ron, tant que Dumbledore ne sera pas de retour, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre que d'aller voir le professeur McGonagall. Dumbledore est le seul qui pourra éluder tout le reste et nous dire si, oui ou non, ce phénomène est possible. Et surtout comment régler le problème.

Puis Harry se tourna vers Tom puis soupira avant de prendre une décision.

\- Etant donné que nous sommes peu nombreux à connaitre l'ancien visage de Tom Jedusor mais que beaucoup n'ignorent pas son nom, en attendant de voir le professeur Dumbledore, vous devrez changer d'identité, est-ce que cela vous dérange Tom ?

\- Qui connait mon visage ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

\- Et bien Dumbledore évidemment...

\- Oui, forcément, bien sûr, que suis-je bête, et le professeur Dippet aussi je suppose ?

\- Le précédent directeur est mort depuis quelques années déjà Tom, Dumbledore lui a succédé.

\- Et qui est le nouveau professeur de Métamorphose alors ?

\- Minerva McGonagall, elle aussi, d'ailleurs, connait surement votre ancien visage, enfin, je veux dire, le visage de notre Voldemort actuel. En fait, je pense que la totalité du corps enseignant connait le visage adolescent de Voldemort ou du moins tout ceux qui ont vécus à votre époque, avant que votre visage ne commence à se transformer à cause de la magie noire. Et puis, en ce qui concerne votre nom, je pense que beaucoup de sorcier le connaisse donc, je réitère ma question, acceptez-vous de changer d'identité ?

\- Ma seule préoccupation étant de retourner dans mon époque, je n'en ai rien à faire de changer d'identité donc allons-y.

\- Harry ! Tu lui fais confiance ? Je te rappelle que c'est Tu-sais-qui ! Enfin, son ancien lui ou peut-être même un de ses fidèles déguisé.

\- Je sais Ron, c'est justement pour cela qu'il faut attendre Dumbledore pour dénouer tout ce mystère mais je ne lui fais pas confiance pour autant. Je pense que McGonagall sera d'accord pour dire qu'il faudra le mettre sous surveillance. La séance d'entrainement est terminée. Nous avons une toute autre priorité à présent.

Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et déclara que lui et Tom allait rester en dessous pour attirer le moins de regard possible sur lui. Harry, la baguette pointait à nouveau sur Jedusor, suivit ses camarades jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall. Ce fut à Ron de frapper à la porte. Lorsqu'elle vint ouvrir, Harry put distinctement voir Tom restait bouche bée. Forcément, si l'histoire de Tom était vrai, il ne devait connaitre de McGongall que l'adolescente et non une personne d'âge mûre.

\- Que signifie cet attroupement ? demanda l'enseignante qui arborait un air surpris derrière ses lunettes.

\- Nous avons un gros soucis professeur McGongall, le genre de soucis qu'il vaut mieux entretenir à l'abri des oreilles indiscrets, déclara Hermione.

\- Un souci Miss Granger ?

\- oui, le "souci" en question se trouve avec Harry sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Autant vous dire que vous allez surement avoir un choc mais Harry ne vous montrera rien si nous restons là.

\- Vous m'inquiétez Miss Granger, entrez donc, tous.

La vieille sorcière laissa entrer ses élèves de Gryffondor dans le bureau et ferma à clé avant de lancer un sort d'insonorisation. A peine se fut-elle retournée qu'Harry retira en partie la cape.

\- De quel problème Miss Granger me parle-t-elle Potter ? demanda McGonagall.

\- Le genre de problème qui ne fait pas du tout plaisir professeur, un problème... d'espace temps...

Et il souleva la cape d'invisibilté.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Un problème de taille

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,**

 **Encore une fois, je ne peux qu'exprimer ma joie de voir que ma fic est aussi bien démarré, du coup, cela m'a donné envie d'écrire un chapitre supplémentaire et de le poster. Et s'il est de nouveau bien reçu, je taperai le chapitre 3 qui est déjà bien encré dans ma tête. J'ai légèrement modifié le résumé pour rajouter le fait que c'est du OOS. A présent les réponses aux reviews :**

 **Shanna26 : Eh oui, déjà la suite. D'ailleurs, pardon en avance, mais je prévois peut-être quelques trolls dans des prochains chapitres. En tout cas, merci de ta review. Evidemment que Tom sera gentille avec Harry ;) Pour le reste, les explications arriveront surement dans le chaptre 2.**

 **Deponia : Oui, il a encore tout son cerveau, c'est juste qu'il a eu un peu de mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrive ^^**

 **Sunakotaji : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

 **flashcode35 : Quand j'ai commencé à lire ta review, j'ai cru que tu commençais à faire un reproche XD au temps pour moi. En tout cas, je te remercie de ta review :D**

 **LilyDTrafalgar : Ne t'en fais pas, je vais tenter de rester au plus proche. Merci pour ta review :D Mais le côté OOS sera précisé dans le chapitre 4.**

 **Jessiluck (guest) : Merci de ta review**

 **Et merci aux nouveaux followers et ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris.**

 **Chapitre 2 - Un problème de taille**

 **Ou comment faire coucou à ses anciens professeurs ou camarades qui ont bien vieillis.**

A peine Harry avait-il retiré la cape pour dévoiler le visage de Tom Jedusor que le professeur McGonagall se laissa choir sur une chaise, bouche bée et la main devant la bouche.

\- Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Pour un souci, c'est effectivement un gros souci. Un problème monumental ! Par la barbe de Merlin, comment est-ce seulement possible ?

\- Malheureusement professeur, je crains de ne pouvoir vraiment vous répondre. J'ai beau soulevé le problème sous tous les angles, soit, il s'agit d'un excellent comédien, soit l'homme devant nous est bel et bien Tom Jedusor qui nous vient tous droit du passé. Mais ce que nous comprenons pas c'est comment et pourquoi il peut être ici sans avoir modifié notre époque.

La vieille femme hocha la tête, complètement d'accord avec ce que venait de lui dire son élève. Enfin remise de sa surprise, elle soupira et se tourna vers Tom.

\- Comment êtes vous arrivés ici Tom ?

Tom soupira et raconta de nouveau tout ce qu'il avait déjà déclaré aux autres. Minerva semblait de plus en plus stupéfaite. Cependant, si elle était en mesure de décider quoi faire de Tom, elle ne savait pas quoi faire par rapport à sa situation et ne comprenait pas plus que les autres ce problème d'espace temps.

\- Professeur, je voudrais proposer quelque chose, dit soudain Harry.

\- Dites toujours Potter, fit McGonagall soudainement las.

\- Je pense qu'en attendant le retour de Dumbledore, nous devrions donner une autre identité à Tom. Pour cela, il faudra prévenir les autres professeurs et lui trouver un autre nom, qu'il soit envoyé à Gryffondor afin que je puisse le tenir à l'oeil et éventuellement, peut-être voir à modifier légèrement son physique.

\- Sauf que s'il s'agit en vérité d'un mangemort sous polynectar, changé son physique sera impossible Potter.

\- Je le sais professeur et c'est justement cela qui va nous permettre de déterminer qu'il est véritablement. Si les sorts de modification fonctionnent, alors cela signifiera que cet homme est bel et bien Tom Jedusor.

Le professeur McGongall observa un instant Harry, puis Tom et de nouveau Harry avant de soupirer.

\- Vous imaginez le scandale que les journalistes pourraient faire d'une information aussi capitale si elle venait à fuiter Potter ?

\- Evidemment professeur, c'est pour cela que j'ai utilisé ma cape d'invisibilité pour l'emmener jusqu'ici.

\- Professeur ? osa Hermione.

\- Oui, Miss Granger ?

\- Je pense qu'il serait également plus prudent d'envoyer un courrier au professeur Dumbledore, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre plusieurs jours son retour.

\- Malheureusement, nous ignorons où il est Miss Granger.

\- Mais Hedwige est intelligente, je suis sûre que, peu importe où il se trouve, elle sera capable de...

\- Le professeur Dumbledore a donné des ordres pour qu'aucun hibou ne...

\- Hermione a raison professeur, déclara Harry. L'affaire qui nous préoccupe actuellement est d'une importance capitale, je suis sûr que le professeur Dumbledore le penserait lui aussi. Dites lui qu'une urgence plus importante que ce qu'il fait actuellement l'attend à Poudlard.

\- Très bien, mais avant, il faut s'occuper de notre... invité.

Harry se tourna vers Tom qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'il avait raconté son histoire. Ce dernier soupira, sachant très bien ce qu'on allait lui demander.

\- Ce que vous dites là n'a pas vraiment beaucoup de sens pour moi, je ne suis pas de cet époque, je ne comprends pas encore bien tout les aboutissants et les conséquences de ma présence ici mais si c'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour vous prouver que je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention, alors faites. Non pas que cela m'enchante d'être envoyé à Gryffondor, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Bien, il va vous falloir trouver un nouveau nom à présent.

\- Je vais profiter que vous réfléchissiez à sa nouvelle identité pour prévenir les autres professeurs, annonça McGongall en se levant.

\- Et pourquoi pas Marvolo Gaunt ? fit Tom sans faire plus attention à ce que venait de dire le professeur de Métamorphose.

\- Non ! fit Harry. Si quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose, il pourra facilement remonter jusqu'à votre véritable idendité.

\- Hum... par contre, si je dois changer d'identité, ne serait-il pas mieux de me tutoyer ? demanda Tom. Après tout, si je dois me faire passer pour un élève de cette époque, cela ferait bizarre de me vouvoyer comme si nous étions de parfait étranger avec des âges relativement différent.

\- Vous... Tu as raison. Bon, alors, ce prénom ? Hum...

\- Et pourquoi pas Elvis Cole ?

\- Même réponse pour Elvis, mais Cole, d'où cela vient ? demanda Harry.

\- C'était la directrice de l'orphelinat où j'ai grandit.

\- Alors dans ce cas, faisons plutôt de Cole votre... ton prénom et en nom... Tovole ?

\- Tovole ? fit Tom en levant un sourcil moqueur.

\- Et bien oui, avec ce nom, vous...tu garderas ainsi une partie de votre..ton identité. Il rassemble tes prénoms et ton nom, en retirant le M du prénom, en prenant la deuxième syllabe du deuxième prénom et la dernière syllable du nom...

\- Harry, je ne voudrais pas t'offusquer mais... tu ne trouves pas que la fin du nom fait un peu trop penser à mon double ? Si je me souviens bien, tu m'as dit qu'il s'appelait Voldemort, non ?

\- En effet...

\- Hors, tu ne trouves pas que la fin de mon nom ressemble au début du sien ?

Harry resta interdit un instant, il n'avait pas réfléchit à cela effectivement. En tout cas, Tom avait une très bonne mémoire c'était indéniable et surtout un bon sens de la réflexion.

\- Mais l'idée me plait et est sympa alors, on peut peut-être remanié cela et on pourrait transformer plutôt en Martole. On prend donc le début de chacun de mes prénoms et la fin de mon nom.

\- Cole Martole...

\- Eurk, ça sonne pas terrible, fit Tom à la reflexion. Et pourquoi pas Ralph Martole, un ancien voisin de l'orphelinat, décédé quand j'avais 7 ans, s'appelait Ralph et il me donnait souvent du chocolat mais personne ne l'a jamais su.

\- Vous... Tu es sûr que vraiment personne ne t'a jamais vu avec.

\- Certains, ils voyaient bien que les autres enfants m'embêtaient à cause de mes "pouvoirs" et il me consolait toujours avec du chocolat.

\- Je vois, alors va pour Ralph Martole. Maintenant, pour le reste, je laisse Hermione faire, elle est plus doué que moi en sortilège et métamorphose.

Avant même que la jeune fille ne s'avance, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur l'ensemble des professeurs, Horace Slughorn, le professeur de potion qui ouvrait la marche, se figea à la vue de Tom Jedusor.

\- Professeur Slughorn, vous n'avez pas beaucoup changé en 52 ans, fit Tom abasourdi. Vous enseignez donc encore.

\- En fait, le professeur Slughorn était en retraite mais le directeur a réussi à le faire revenir cette année, expliqua Harry.

\- Oh ! Je vois.

Tandis qu'Hermione s'affairait à expliquer à Tom ce qu'elle comptait faire et donc, à avoir son accord, Harry, le professeur McGonagall et les autres restaient en retrait jusqu'ici, s'evertuèrent à donner des explications aux professeurs. Rogue, qui n'avait jamais vu Tom Jedusor sous sa véritable apparence, avait du mal à encaisser le coup et, bien qu'écoutant les explications, il avait les yeux rivés sur l'homme qui était apparemment Tom Jedusor. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés leurs explications, chacun reporta à nouveau son attention sur Tom. Ce dernier était encore reconnaissable pour ceux qui l'avait vu jusque là mais personne d'autre ne pourrait le reconnaitre. Hermione s'était arrangeait pour faire pousser de deux centimètres ses cheveux tout en les éclaircissant pour les faire devenir plus brun foncé. Elle avait également rendu ses yeux bleus foncés et avait rendu son nez un peu plus long et plus carré. Pour la taille, Hermione n'avait cependant rien fait, Tom avait la taille normale d'un élève de son âge, ce qui ne choquerait pas. Lorsqu'elle incanta un miroir pour lui montrer le résultat, Tom la remercia.

\- Et bien, tu es doué pour la magie toi, on peut le dire. C'est Hermione ton nom ? C'est cela ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu m'as plutôt bien réussi mais j'ai moins de charme qu'avant ce qui est parfait, au moins les filles d'ici ne glousseront pas comme des dindes à chaque fois qu'elle me verront.

\- C'est vrai que je me souviens que tu avais pas mal de succès à l'époque Tom, déclara Slughorn.

Tom soupira d'exaspération rien qu'à cette pensée. Les filles étaient effrayantes quand elles étaient plusieurs à convoiter un même garçon. D'ailleurs, Tom savait depuis un moment déjà, qu'il était plutôt attiré par les hommes, mais ça, il le gardait pour lui, pas besoin de donner de tels renseignements à des gens qu'il connaissait à peine. Harry, à son tour, complimenta sa meilleure amie pour son travail.

\- En fait, Ginny et moi avions anticipé que tu me demanderais surement de le faire et nous avions réfléchit ensemble, discrètement, à ce qui pourrait lui aller tout en le rendant différent.

\- Il ne manque donc plus qu'à trouver des robes de Gryffondor. Il va nous falloir donner tes mesures Tom pour en commander, en attendant, nous avons un peu la même taille, je te prêterais donc les miennes.

Puis il se tourna vers le corps enseignant.

\- A présent, je vous présente à tous Ralph Martole, élève en cinquième année à Poudlard, en cours, ce seront les professeurs, Ginny et Luna qui surveilleront Tom. En dehors de cela, il sera avec nous. Hermione et moi. Ralph est un élève d'une école lointaine qui a été transféré à Poudlard pour des raisons qui lui sont propres et ne veut en parler à personne. Vous êtes tous d'accord avec cette histoire ?

Chacun des professeurs hochèrent la tête, même Rogue était d'accord et ne contesta pas le brun au grand soulagement de ce dernier.

\- Professeur McGonagall, je vais laisser Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny accompagnait Tom à la tour de Gryffondor, de mon côté, je vais chercher Hedwige, je vous laisse la charge de dresser la lettre au directeur.

\- Très bien potter.

Harry hocha la tête et, sortant de la salle, se dirigea aussitôt vers la volière. Quant à Tom, tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui, le mettant soudainement mal à l'aise.

\- Bon, et bien, et si nous allions voir cette fameuse tour ?

 **Il est rare que je mettes un petit quelque chose en fin de chapitre. Mais voilà, je ne voulais pas "spoiler" sur la "nouvelle identité" de Tom alors voilà. Je pense que certains l'auront compris mais je préfère le préciser pour confirmer les doutes, le "nouveau" prénom de Tom vient bel et bien de Ralph Fiennes, l'acteur qui incarne Lord Voldemort. J'ai cependant beaucoup hésité entre les noms des différents acteurs qui ont pu interprété les différents Tom Jedusor (enfant, ado, adultes, lord voldemort) et c'est celui qui me plaisait le plus et qui, je sais, vous parlera bien mieux.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Couvre-feu

**Bonjour !**

 **Et oui j'ai tardé à publier ce chapitre, mais je devais régler le problème de dortoir et je cherchais une solution sans partir dans du "non sen" et elle est toute trouvée.**

 **Avant de vous laisser découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, je réponds comme d'habitude aux reviews :**

 **Shanna26 : J'espère que tu penseras toujours la même chose de ce chapitre.**

 **Deponia : Oui, je confonds toujours les termes car je ne les utilise pas souvent. Je vais modifier cela en même temps que je publie ce chapitre. En espérant qu'il ne mette pas trois jours comme sur mon autre fic. Ah! Moi personnellement je n'utilise pas souvent ce système pour trouver des noms et j'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup réfléchi avant de trouver ce système sans partir dans des noms qui n'ont aucun sens. Merci de ta review et merci de l'explication sur ton pseudo.**

 **Lilireyna : Thanks**

 **Stormtrooper2 : Je ne l'avais pas précisé dans le chapitre 1 ou 2 pour le fait qu'Harry était en sixième année ? Autant pour moi alors. J'ai hâte aussi et je viens en plus de trouver l'exacte explication de Dumbledore quant à la présence de Tom dans leur époque sans que Voldemort n'est disparu :D**

 **KimyKymi : La voici cette fameuse suite ;)**

 **winchesterer-23 : Merci et voici la suite.**

 **Tsumy-malnewca : Tu veux dire, dans le sens où c'est la première fois que tu vois une fic où c'est Tom qui atterit dans le futur ? Ou tu parles d'autre chose ? En tout cas, voici la suite.**

 **Celia-sama : Voici la suite.**

 **Chapitre 3 - Couvre-feu**

 **Ou comment faire redescendre Rusard de son petit nuage et régler une affaire de dortoir**

Le couvre-feu était passé de quelques minutes lorsqu'Harry fit irruption dans la salle commune où ses amis l'attendaient avec Jedusor pour régler un léger petit détail qu'ils avaient oubliés.

 _Flash black POV Harry_

* * *

Harry, sa chouette sur son épaule, redescendait rapidement les escaliers de la volière, se dirigeant à grand pas vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall afin de lui confier Hedwige pour cette mission urgente. La chouette semblait impatiente de faire son travail, il faut dire que cela faisait un moment qu'Harry n'avait pas sollicité ses services malgré qu'il venait la voir régulièrement. Aussi, alors qu'il tournait dans un couloir, un étage au dessus du bureau du professeur McGonagall, une main l'attrapa par l'épaule, le faisant sursauter et sortir sa baguette avant de reconnaitre Rusard, le concierge de l'école qui souriait à pleines dents.

\- On dirait bien qu'on a dépassé le couvre-feu Potter, je pense qu'une retenue ne sera pas de trop pour vous faire perdre cette habitude.

\- Croyez-le ou non Monsieur Rusard, mais le professeur McGonagall m'a autorisé quelques minutes supplémentaires, le temps de lui amener Hedwige pour une affaire de la plus haute importance.

\- Bien, bien, voyons voir si la directrice approuvera votre nouvelle histoire à coucher dehors, Potter.

Le vieux Cracmol attrapa Harry par le col et, d'un pas victorieux, l'entraîna rapidement avec lui jusqu'au bureau de la directrice adjointe. Provoquant un soupir exaspéré de la part du brun et un hululement courroucé de la part d'Hedwige qu'il avait failli faire tomber en saisissant son maitre par le col. Harry l'empêcha de donner des coups de bec d'une douce caresse qui calma la chouette blanche.

Arrivés devant la porte, le concierge frappa et reçut un "entrez" hâtive du professeur McGonagall qui fut, ensuite, bien surprise de voir le concierge avec son élève.

\- Professeur, j'ai surpris Monsieur Potter hors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu, j'ai cru bon vous prévenir que je le mettais donc en retenue le...

\- En retenue ? Potter, n'avez-vous donc pas eu le bon sens d'expliquer à Monsieur Rusard que nous devions régler une affaire urgente, d'où votre présence dans les couloirs ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre professeur mais Monsieur Rusard est convaincu qu'il s'agit là d'un beau mensonge pour m'en sortir sans dommage, d'où sa présence ici d'ailleurs.

Le professeur McGonagall se pinça les lèvres tout en tentant de rester calme. Le concierge n'avait donc rien dans la tête pour croire qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge alors qu'Harry avait sa chouette avec lui.

\- Et il ne vous ai pas venu à l'idée, Argus, que Monsieur Potter avait surement une bonne raison de transporter sa chouette avec lui ?

\- Peut-être monsieur Rusard s'imaginait-il que j'allais emmener Hedwige se dégourdir les ailes, tenta Harry.

\- Nous nous passerons de vos insinuations Monsieur Potter. Vous pouvez disposer Argus, Harry repartira dans son dortoir dés que j'aurai envoyé sa chouette accomplir sa mission.

\- B... Bien professeur.

\- Et cela va sans dire évidemment, que Monsieur Potter n'aura donc pas de retenue.

\- C'est évident Professeur.

D'un pas mal assuré et après un regard noir et déçu envers Harry, le concierge se retira, Harry aurait jurer l'entendre prononcer des jurons à son encontre mais il avait d'autres dragons à fouetter pour le moment. Aussitôt Rusard sortit, Harry ordonna à Hedwige de se poser près du professeur McGonagall. La chouette s'envola aussitôt et, après un petit coup d'aile amical à l'encontre du professeur, celle-ci se posa et tendit sa patte.

\- J'ai toujours adoré votre chouette Potter. Hagrid a eu du nez de vous l'offrir. En plus, c'est surement la chouette la plus intelligente que je n'ai jamais vu jusqu'ici.

\- Merci professeur. Vous pensez que Dumbledore acceptera de recevoir ce courrier ?

\- Je pense que le professeur Dumbledore est suffisamment sage et intelligent pour savoir que nous n'aurions jamais envoyé Hedwige si ce n'était pas urgent. Il sait fort bien les risques que nous prenons en utilisant votre chouette.

\- Hum... Oui, vous avez raison professeur.

\- En attendant Monsieur Potter, je place Jedusor sous votre responsabilité.

\- J'allais justement vous le proposer. Bonne nuit professeur.

\- Bonne nuit monsieur Potter.

Tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la Porte, il vit le professeur McGonagall ouvrir la fenêtre puis, tout en chuchotant quelque chose à la chouette, lui donna un petit morceau de biscuit qu'Hedwige accepta avec plaisir avant de décoller et de disparaitre au loin.

* * *

 _Flash Back - POV groupe_

Après le départ d'Harry pour la volière et voyant que Tom était prêt à les suivre, Hermione ouvrit la marche vers la tour de Gryffondor. Luna, voyant cependant l'heure, les salua et leur fit promettre de tout lui raconter sur ce qui se passerait. Le reste du groupe la saluèrent et elle s'éloigna dans une démarche joyeuse.

Arrivés devant la grosse dame, Hermione donna le mot de passe et passa l'entrée, suivit des autres, dans une salle commune presque vide.

A peine entré dans la salle, Tom resta ébahis par le décor de la salle. Elle était tout à fait chaleureuse et accueillante, les couleurs étaient chaudes et l'on sentait une atmosphère amicale et bienveillante.

\- Ouah ! J'aimais bien mon ancien dortoir mais je dois avouer que la vôtre est tout à fait époustouflante. On voit nettement la différence entre nos écoles mais il est vrai que j'apprécie tout de même un peu plus l'atmosphère calme et solitaire de mon ancien dortoir.

\- Malheureusement, il faudra te faire à notre salle commune. Tant que nous ne connaitrons pas toute la vérité sur cette affaire, tu es, je suis désolée, sous notre surveillance, énonça Hermione d'une voix hésitante.

\- Je comprends tout à fait. Cependant, dit-il en baissant la voix pour que seul les quatre autres entendent. J'espère bien obtenir moi aussi des réponses auprès de votre ami Harry et auprès de Dumbledore. J'ai en quelque sorte compris ce que m'a présence ici signifie pour vous, mais j'aimerai bien connaitre l'histoire de mon autre moi présent dans votre époque.

\- Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore verra une objection à le faire, mais je suppose qu'il faudra aussi prendre en compte que, s'il décide de ne pas tout te dire, c'est qu'il aura ses raisons et qu'il ne faudra pas chercher à en savoir plus, expliqua Ginny.

\- Oh ça, je connais suffisamment Dumbledore pour le savoir, du moins, s'il n'a pas changé en cinquante ans. Je me souviens d'un homme bienveillant et soucieux de ses élèves, notamment de Rubeus Hagrid, de deux ans mon cadet.

\- Dumbledore est toujours bienveillant. fit Neville. D'ailleurs, Hagrid aussi va avoir une belle surprise quand il te verra, il n'était pas là tout à l'heure mais je pense qu'il faudra le mettre dans la confidence.

\- Hagrid est ici ? interrogea Tom surpris. Qu'est-il devenu ? Je sais que le pauvre venait de perdre son père dans mon époque.

\- Eh bien, il est devenu garde-chasse grâce à Dumbledore après que votre double se soit arrangé pour le faire renvoyé mais ceci est une longue histoire, fit Ron méprisant. Je pense que Dumbledore vous expliquera tout. Et puis il est devenu professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques il y a trois ans.

\- Je vois.

Tom semblait un peu désolé, la révélation de Ron semblait l'avoir secoué à la grande surprise de chacun.

\- Au fait ? Où est-ce que je dors du coup ? Vu qu'ici, je ne suis plus préfet, je suppose que je devrais dormir dans un dortoir commun ?

\- Vous avez des chambres individuelles en tant que préfet ? demanda Hermione choqué.

\- Oui, mon noble ancêtre devait surement considéré qu'être préfet signifiait avoir plus de dépendance, être libre de faire plus de chose. D'ailleurs, si j'avais su, j'aurai préparé la potion dans ma chambre mais l'odeur serait surement rester pendant des jours et j'avais peur de mettre le feu au baldaquin. Enfin, au vu de ta surprise, je devine que vous n'avez pas de chambre individuelle pour les préfets. Dans un sens, ça correspond très bien à votre maison également.

\- Pour en revenir à ta question, c'est vrai qu'on n'en a pas parlé. Personnellement, j'opterai plutôt pour que tu restes, pendant un temps, dans le dortoir des sixièmes années, quitte à dormir avec l'un des garçons ou d'invoquer un matelas, soit de te laisser dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années mais dans ce cas, comment on fait pour la surveillance ?

\- On devrait attendre Harry pour réfléchir à tout ceci, qu'en dites-vous ? proposa Neville qui se posait déjà dans le canapé rouge.

\- Je suis d'accord, fit Ginny en venant le rejoindre.

Les autres hochèrent là tête et vinrent également s'asseoir. Tom sourit en voyant que les canapés n'étaient pas en cuir mais en velours. Encore une belle illustration de la maison des rouges et or.

* * *

 _Fin du flash back_

En voyant Harry entrait dans la pièce, Ginny se leva aussitôt et se précipita vers lui.

\- C'est fait ? Hedwige est partit ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Oui. J'ai bien cru d'ailleurs que je ne pourrais jamais l'emmener à McGonagall pendant une minute.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? interrogea Ron.

\- Rusard ! Il m'est tombé dessus et voulait me mettre en retenue, lorsque je lui ai parlé de McGonagall, il a cru que je lui mentais et m'a, de ce fait, emmener, heureusement, jusqu'au bureau de notre professeur. Elle a eu vite fait de lui confirmer que je ne lui avais pas raconter d'histoire.

\- Heu... qui est Rusard ? demanda Tom.

\- Le concierge, un être imbuvable qui adore martyriser les élèves qui enfreignent les règles. Mais changeons de sujet. Comment trouves-tu notre salle commune T... Ralph ?

\- Sublime, à l'image même de Godric Gryffondor, même si je préférais légèrement mon ancien dortoir, certes, il n'y a pas cette même ambiance chaleureuse mais quand on a besoin d'être tranquille, c'est le meilleur endroit pour le faire.

\- Je comprends.

\- Par contre, nous devons régler le problème de mon nouveau dortoir.

Harry les observa sans comprendre puis Hermione décida d'éclairer sa lanterne tout en exposant son idée.

\- Hum... oui. C'est problématique, je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Mais je pense que ta première idée est bonne Hermione. Car autrement, il faudrait mettre au courant un élève supplémentaire ou demander à Kreattur de le surveiller mais j'ai peur que cela n'attire des questions de la part des autres. Je pense qu'il sera plus facile d'expliquer le fait que ce n'est que du provisoire, nous dirons que c'est une décision du professeur McGonagall en attendant le retour du directeur pour la simple raison qu'il est rare d'avoir un nouvel élève à Poudlard alors que l'année a déjà commencé. J'ai l'habitude de dormir sur un matelas, To... Ralph n'aura qu'à dormir dans mon lit.

\- Hors de question que je t'expulse de ton lit Harry, je dormirais sur le matelas.

\- Tu sais, je suis habituée à dormir dans des endroits pas trop confortable.

\- Moi aussi, nous sommes deux donc.

\- Et pourquoi vous ne dormiriez pas dans le même lit ? Ou bien que Ralph dorme avec moi dans le mien ? proposa Neville. Ce sera toujours mieux que de dormir sur un matelas.

\- Hum... pourquoi pas. Qu'en penses-tu Tom ?

\- Et bien, oui, ma foi, c'est une bonne idée, après tout, si vos baldaquins sont comme les notre, nous sommes suffisamment mince pour tenir à deux dedans sans problème.

\- Par contre, je dois te prévenir que, parfois, à cause de ton double, j'ai parfois des rêves agités.

\- Pas de problème avec cela.

\- Et il m'arrive parfois de ne pas dormir tout de suite par manque de sommeil et de faire autre chose.

\- A partir du moment où je suis allongée et que je ferme les yeux, rien ne peut m'empêcher de dormir, assura Tom.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, c'est décidé.

\- Hey ! Harry !

Le brun se retourna pour voir un jeune homme blond, d'un an son cadet, venir vers lui.

\- Salut Colin, fit Harry.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Colin tout excitée en désignant Tom de la tête.

Harry hésita un moment, voyant que Colin ne semblait pas le seul élève curieux à observer Tom, il expliqua de façon à ce que tout le monde entende et comprenne ce qu'il disait.

\- Colin, je te présent Ralph Martole, un nouvel élève qui est arrivé dans la soirée. Il nous vient d'une autre école, cependant, je te demanderai de rester discret, Ralph n'a pas trop envie de parler de son école. Il a intégré Poudlard parce qu'il n'aimait pas être là-bas, c'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir. Il sera surement en cinquième année.

\- Oh! D'accord, pas de souci. Je m'appelle Colin Crivey, ravie de te rencontrer Ralph, fit-il ensuite en ce tournant vers le nouveau venu.

\- Moi de même Colin. Bon, ce n'est pas tout cela, mais mon voyage m'a épuisé et je crois qu'une bonne nuit de repos me remettra d'aplomb.

Harry approuva et annonça qu'il allait faire de même, Ron et Neville décidèrent bien évidemment de les suivre. Hermione et Ginny, pour leur part, restèrent plus longtemps ensemble, restant loin des autres pour discuter de tout cela.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Harry se souvint soudainement d'une chose essentielle et s'assura qu'ils n'étaient bien que tout les quatre pour déclarer :

\- Oh! Au fait Tom, ne parle jamais Fourchelangue devant quelqu'un d'autre que nous. Histoire que personne ne se pose de question. Cela pourrait paraitre suspect surtout que la chambre des secrets a déjà été ouverte.

\- Non ? tu plaisantes ? Mais par qui ? Comment ?

Harry regarda Ron et Neville puis se lança dans son récit, racontant tout à Tom.

\- Alors... Je l'ai finalement ouverte ? Dans mon époque, je pensais évidemment le faire, une fois revenue du passé, mais je n'ai jamais eu dans l'idée de m'en servir, c'est simplement de la curiosité, savoir ce qu'elle renfermait. Mais comment se fait-il que toi aussi, tu parles Fourchelangue ?

\- Parce qu'en tentant de me tuer, Voldemort m'a transmis, involontairement, certains de ses pouvoirs, dont celui du fourchelangue. Cela m'a posé pas mal de soucis du coup en deuxième année.

\- Oui, forcément, je comprends.

Ils se turent un instant, puis Neville déclara qu'il était tant de dormir. Prêtant un pyjama à Tom, Harry se changea rapidement et se mit sous ses draps, vite rejoins par Tom qui, une fois tourné sur le côté, dos à Harry, s'endormit comme une masse, sans rien demander de plus.

En le voyant ainsi s'endormir, le visage paisible, Harry se prit à se dire que l'ancien Tom ressemblait vraiment à un ange et qu'il était difficile de s'imaginer qu'il est pu devenir Lord Voldemort avec un comportement aussi coopératif. Harry se surpris même à penser qu'il était impossible que ce Tom soit un espion à la solde de son double. Harry avait envie de croire en son histoire et son innocence et avait hâte de connaitre l'avis du directeur.

Ce fut sur cette pensée, que le brun rejoignit à son tour, le royaume des rêves.


	5. Chapter 4 - La théorie de Dumbledore

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes,**

 **Bon, tout en évitant de spoiler, il faut que je vous dise que j'ai ENORMEMENT réfléchi concernant LA théorie de Dumbledore car il fallait qu'elle soit crédible. C'est en repensant justement à la recette basée sur le retourneur de temps utilisait par Hermione et Harry dans le tome 3 QUE la solution est venue à moi. Bon j'avoue qu'il n'y a qu'un léger petit détail qui me chagrine dans l'explication de Dumbledore concernant le livre utilisé par Tom car il fallait justifier de son envoi dans le futur au lieu du passé.**

 **Autre chose, dites vous que mon "TOM" ressemble au Tom du Journal Intime tout simplement parce que c'est ainsi que j'avais imaginé Tom avant de voir le film pour la 1ère fois au ciné. Du moins, de toutes les apparences de Tom, c'est celle qui s'en rapproche le plus.**

 **Bref, voici donc le chapitre 4 avec la théorie de Dumbledore mais avant, les reviews :**

 **stormtrooper2 : Et une partie de la réponse à ta review est ici, le reste sera peut-être expliqué ensuite.**

 **Deponia : Ah ça, c'est Rusard tout craché XD. Oui, je trouve aussi que Tom est adorable.**

 **Pims10 : Tant mieux car il va continuer de l'être... enfin j'espère surtout avec Tom qui est là maintenant.**

 **Amandine Valentine : Ah ça ! C'est parce que Tom ne savait pas encore concrètement à quoi s'en tenir par rapport à son double mais ça va changer. Et c'est bien parce que moi non plus je n'ai jamais lu de fic avec un personnage qui arrive par accident dans le futur que je l'ai imaginé.**

 **Guest : J'ignore hélàs ton nom :'( Merci de ta review. C'est aussi pour cela que je me suis lancé dans cette fic autrement, si elle avait ressemblé aux autres, je ne l'aurai pas faites ;) Et merci pour le reste de ta review qui me fait plaisir :D**

 **Chapitre 4 - La théorie de Dumbledore**

 **Ou comment expliquer une théorie d'espace-temps compliquée**

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut le premier à se réveiller. Se tournant vers Tom, ses pensées de la vieille refirent surface et se surprit à penser que Tom semblait paisible dans son sommeil. Secouant la tête pour revenir à lui, Harry se leva le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller leur "invité". A peine levé, une sorte de missive volante arriva jusqu'à lui.

 _Harry,_

 _Je t'attends dans mon bureau, j'ai quelques chocogrenouilles à te donner._

 _A. Dumbledore_

Harry hoqueta de surprise, il ne pensais pas que Dumbledore serait de retour aussi vite. Aussi, il s'habilla rapidement et se tourna vers Tom qu'il réveilla d'une légère secousse. Immergeant doucement du sommeil, Tom fit d'une voix pâteuse...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le réveil n'a pas encore sonné...

\- Dumbledore est déjà rentré, il me demande dans son bureau, tiens regarde.

Toujours un peu dans le cirage, Tom saisit le morceau de parchemin qu'Harry lui tendait et fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi Dumbledore veut-il te donner des chocogrenouilles ? Demanda Tom.

\- C'est le mot de passe de son bureau, ils sont toujours en lien avec des friandises magiques ou moldues.

\- Hum... Je m'habille et j'arrive.

\- Je vais laisser un mot à Ron et je t'attends en bas.

Harry sortit rapidement un parchemin et une plume après avoir tendu une robe de sorcier à Tom. Il griffonna rapidement quelques mots sur le papier "Chez Dumbledore". Puis il déposa le parchemin sur la table de chevet de Ron avant de descendre. Tom le rejoignit quasiment aussitôt.

\- Bien, allons y, fit Harry.

Tom hocha la tête pour confirmer et suivit Harry hors du dortoir. Ils longèrent les couloirs, espérant ne croisait aucun élève qui les retarderaient. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la gargouille qui dissimulait les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur et Harry donna le mot de passe.

Une fois devant la porte, Harry frappa et entra aussitôt sur invitation du Professeur Dumbledore, demandant à Tom de rester un instant derrière la porte.

\- Bonjour Harry, fit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux.

\- Bonjour Professeur, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous reveniez aussi tôt. Hedwige est partit tout de même tard.

\- Oui, en fait, j'étais sur le retour lorsque j'ai aperçu Hedwige, nous avons fait le voyage de retour ensemble et elle est retournée à la volière. J'ai lu le message de Minerva, il semblerait qu'un problème soit survenu pendant mon absence et que tu demandais expressément mon retour, j'ai vu Minerva avant de t'envoyer cette missive, elle a choisit de te laisser m'expliquer le problème mais semblait quelque peu déboussolé.

\- Et bien professeur, je suis venu avec le "problème" en question, il attend derrière la porte.

\- J'ai cru effectivement remarquer une silhouette derrière toi quand tu es entré, ouvre lui donc.

Harry hocha la tête et invita Tom à entrer.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, je vous présente Ralph Martole, la nouvelle identité de Tom Jedusor.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et Harry se lança ensuite dans les explications, Dumbledore l'écouta avec attention et Harry aurait juré que Dumbledore se perdait déjà dans ses réflexions. Puis, le récit d'Harry terminé, Dumbledore laissa le silence s'installer quelques instants tandis que le magnifique phœnix rouge du nom de Fumseck, se mettait à émettre une douce mélopée comme pour rendre le silence moins pesant et aider Dumbledore à réfléchir. Puis Harry finit par poser sa question :

\- Professeur, est-ce que Tom pourrait avoir réellement voyagé dans le futur sans changer notre époque ?

Dumbledore les observa un instant puis prit enfin la parole :

\- Avant de répondre à votre question jeunes gens et d'exposer ainsi ma théorie, je voudrais d'abord que Tom me raconte en détails ses étapes dans la préparation de la potion.

Tom hocha la tête puis entreprit de détailler la potion qu'il avait commencé à préparer, notamment de la façon dont il avait, dans un premier temps, préparé la potion du retourneur de temps avant de commencer à la modifier à sa sauce pour réaliser ce qu'il voulait. Dumbledore hocha la tête à chaque nouvelle étape expliquée jusqu'au moment où Tom fut surpris par l'ouverture d'une porte. Le visage de Dumbledore semblait s'assombrir tout en laissant deviner que sa théorie était confirmée.

\- Comme je le craignais Tom, fit Dumbledore, tu n'as pas seulement subi un voyage dans le temps, tu as aussi diviser en quelque sorte ton âme.

\- Vous voulez dire, professeur, que Tom serait comme le Tom du journal ? demanda Harry.

\- Non, parce qu'il n'a pas divisé son âme en tuant quelqu'un mais en faisant exploser la potion. Harry, tu te souviens en troisième année lorsque tu as remonté le temps avec Miss Granger ?

\- Tout à fait, confirma Harry qui repensa soudainement à son défunt parrain qu'il avait sauvé des détraqueurs.

\- Tu auras donc remarqué que tu as revécu les évènements de loin, en observant ton "double" du passé refaire ce que tu avais fait ?

\- Oui, tout à fait.

\- Et bien, c'est un peu le même système ici.

\- Mais alors ? firent Harry et Tom qui commençait à comprendre.

\- Vous avez compris, le retourneur de temps nous envoie, en quelque sorte dans un "monde parallèle", il "divise" notre âme pour ouvrir de nouvelles perspectives à l'avenir. Cependant, Tom s'est trompé dans sa préparation, je me souviens effectivement de cette explosion qu'il y avait eu à l'époque mais je pensais qu'aucune conséquence n'en avait découlé jusqu'à présent si ce n'est un élève choqué. L'élève en question, c'était Hagrid, qui cherchait un endroit pour cacher Aragog, son acromentule. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est peut-être la raison qui a poussé ton autre toi à faire accuser Hagrid par la suite lorsqu'il était devenu trop dangereux d'ouvrir la chambre des secrets sous risque de voir Poudlard fermer, mais tu ignores surement tout cela et on en parlera après.

\- Je commence à comprendre mais, en quoi me suis-je trompé ?

\- Tout simplement parce que le livre, que tu avais emprunté, était ensorcelé. Une plaisanterie quelconque d'un élève qui avait lancé un sort de "confusion" pour voir ce que cela ferait mais qu'il n'a jamais réussi à défaire car ce sort n'est pas conçu pour être employé sur des objets donc aucun contre sort n'avait été conçu. J'ai confisqué le livre à cette découverte et j'ai passé 10 ans à travailler dessus avant de réussir à défaire le sort.

\- Mais alors, ça veut dire que...

\- Que la potion a gardé ses propriétés de voyage dans le temps et de division d'âme mais pas celle permettant de revenir dans le passé, celle d'aller dans le futur. Et à présent, je pense comprendre maintenant pourquoi Voldemort est dépourvu de certaines choses comme l'amour.

\- Que voulez-vous dire professeur ? questionna Harry.

\- Je crois avoir compris, répondit Tom.

\- L'un des ingrédients utilisé par Tom pour modifier la potion est entrer dans une sorte de résonance et n'a pas divisé l'âme dans son ensemble Harry. Elle a "brisé" son âme en quelque sorte. C'est l'amour qui a poussé Tom a vouloir revoir sa mère. Et la potion, en explosant n'a gardé que les bons côtés de Tom pour l'envoyer dans le temps et qui a ainsi dépourvu Voldemort de tout sentiment d'amour. J'ignore cependant encore s'il sera possible de renvoyer Tom à son époque pour ressouder l'âme car il n'y a que comme cela qu'elle pourra l'être, seulement, si nous réussissons, beaucoup de choses changeront, en commençant par la possibilité d'un Voldemort inexistant. Je vais t'illustrer cela autrement, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est le concept du Yin et du Yang Harry ?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien, disons que Tom devant nous est le Yang et Voldemort le Yin. Chacun naiît avec une part de lumière et une part d'ombre. Ce n'est qu'en évoluant dans le temps que l'homme devient plus ou moins bon. Ainsi, une personne bien aura tout de même une part d'ombre en lui, c'est ce qui fait que la haine existe même dans les coeurs les plus purs. Quant à ceux qui évoluent en mal, une part de lumière reste tout de même et c'est parfois ce qui nous permet d'observer de la rédemption, des hommes qui, d'abord mauvais, décide de changer et de devenir bon. Je dirai donc, que cette explosion de potion a séparé de façon manifeste le Yin et le Yang qui ne sont pourtant pas censé se diviser. Ainsi Tom sera le Yang, un être bien mais capable tout de même de ressentir des émotions telles l'agacement ou la colère, la haine. Et Voldemort, bien que ne connaissant pas l'amour, est un être noir, maléfique si on peut dire mais tout de même capable de pardonner à certains de ses sujets, comme Bellatrix par exemple parce qu'il conserve toutefois une infime part de lumière en lui.

Harry opina du chef, attestant qu'il avait ainsi comprit l'explication de Dumbledore, cependant, une question lui trottait dans la tête.

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Si jamais, il n'y a aucun moyen de renvoyer Tom dans son époque, est-ce que cela veut dire que Tom disparaitra si je viens à bout de Voldemort ? Car si ce que vous dites est vrai, je ne me vois pas mettre fin à sa vie alors qu'il est bon.

\- Sur ce point là Harry, je ne peux que faire une hypothèse mais j'ignore encore si elle est bonne. Si ma théorie jusque là est juste, alors Tom et Voldemort sont désormais deux personnes bien distinctes avec leur propre existence, leur propre essence. Ce n'est qu'une idée et je ne la validerai pas à cent pour cent, mais je crois que Tom ne risque rien si tu tues son double.

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris tandis que Tom réfléchissait.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à faire avec jusque là. Par contre, j'ai bien compris que j'ai donc un double ici et que ma présence ici pourrait avoir certaines conséquences, j'ai eu quelques explications sur ce que mon "double" avait fait mais rien de concret, de ce fait, je ne mesure pas encore très bien toutes ces "craintes" et ce "ressentiment" du coup à mon égard. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon double a ouvert la chambre des secrets, qu'il a fait renvoyé Hagrid de Poudlard en l'accusant à sa place et qu'il tente de tuer Harry depuis plusieurs années et, avec ce que vous venez de dire professeur, il semble être dépourvu d'amour. Serait-il possible de m'expliquer tout ce que mon "double" a pu faire ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête avant d'observer Harry, lui demandant, par un regard, de bien vouloir l'aider à tout expliquer à Tom. Harry confirma d'un nouveau signe de tête et tout deux se lancèrent dans leur récit qui fut ponctué de question de la part d'un Tom qui commençait réellement à réaliser les choses. Ainsi, alors qu'il n'avait ressenti que de la tristesse à l'évocation des faits de son "double" jusqu'ici, il commença cette fois à être choqué, à ne pas réaliser que c'était lui, ou plutôt son autre lui, qui avait commis toutes ces horreurs, tous ces meurtres. Lorsqu'Harry et Dumbledore arrivèrent au bout de leurs explications, Tom était effaré, voir incapable de réaliser tout cela.

\- Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir pu commettre de telles horreurs, fit Tom déboussolé.

\- Techniquement Tom, ce n'est plus réellement toi, donc tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher.

\- Mais... et si au final, je suis comme lui ? Et si je devenais également un assassin ?

\- Tu ne le deviendras pas, affirma Harry.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? fit Tom hargneux. Si ça se trouve, pour l'instant je suis sympa, mais après... et si la part d'ombre que je possède encore venait à m'envahir ?

\- Tu ne le deviendras pas tout simplement parce que tu as peur d'en devenir un et je pense que cela aide beaucoup, assura Harry. Ce n'est pas une science exacte bien sûr mais je sais que ceux qui ont peur de tuer ou de commettre des crimes sont ceux qui en commettront le moins. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense.

Dumbledore sourit à la réponse d'Harry. Il n'y avait rien de plus rassurant que ce genre de discours pour empêcher quelqu'un de sombrer dans ce genre de peur ou même de l'empêcher de devenir sa "peur". Tom, comprenant également les intentions rassurantes du brun, se calma soudainement et lui offrit un timide sourire de reconnaissance qu'Harry lui rendit.

Le silence s'était installé depuis quelques secondes lorsque Dumbledore décida de le rompre en frappant dans ses mains avant de déclarer :

\- Bien, avant que je ne vous libère, j'aimerai que Tom passe finalement en sixième année. Mais pour cela, pour être sûre qu'il soit à niveau pour le faire, il faudra qu'il passe des tests auprès des professeurs pour estimer s'il le peut ou non. Autrement, il restera en cinquième année et il ne sera plus nécessaire de le surveiller au vu de tout ce que nous venons de nous dire. Ceci afin de déterminer s'il restera dans le dortoir des cinquième années ou des sixième années. En attendant, il suivra les mêmes cours que toi Harry.

\- Bien professeur.

\- Je vais vous faire un mot pour le professeur Rogue, son cours doit déjà être un peu commencé.

Dumbledore griffonna rapidement un mot pour ledit professeur et le confia à Harry qui le remercia. Dumbledore se leva ensuite, imité par les deux jeunes sorciers et s'empressa de leur ouvrir la porte avec un immense sourire.

\- Au fait Harry, je t'enverrai prochainement une autre missive pour ce que tu sais, j'ai peut-être trouvé de nouveaux indices mais je dois d'abord les exploiter.

\- Bien professeur.

Dumbledore fit un signe de tête et les deux élèves disparurent dans l'escalier. Ils se précipitèrent jusqu'à leur salle de cours où Rogue, à la surprise de beaucoup, n'émit aucun commentaire quant au retard d'Harry cependant, il demanda à Harry de présenter son nouveau camarade. Harry accepta sans brancher et, une fois la présentation faite, il s'installa à un pupitre avec Tom et le cours pu commencer.


	6. Chapter 5 - Réunion dans la SSD

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes,**

 **Tout d'abord, toutes mes excuses pour cette attente mais en plus d'une vie IRL un peu surchargé ces derniers temps, ce chapitre m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre. En effet, j'ai mis un moment à réfléchir à quelque chose de plausible et qui reste dans la lignée de ce que j'ai écrit jusque là, cependant, je vous concède qu'elle a peut-être perdu un peu de sa qualité et je m'en excuse car la difficulté était réelle pour ce chapitre.**

 **Je vous souhaite toutefois une bonne lecture mais avant cela, réponses aux reviews :**

 **Deponia : C'est vrai que sa réaction parait un peu rapide mais en réalité, Tom n'a pas encore totalement réalisé ce qu'est véritablement son double, il n'en a qu'un aperçu. De plus, j'ai prévu quelque chose pour le faire réagir encore plus. Aussi, sa réaction actuelle est-elle tout à fait à la hauteur de ce qu'il en sait pour le moment. Crois moi, ce n'est rien à côté de ce que je lui prévois.**

 **Stormtrooper2 : Prédiction ou non ? Je ne révèlerais rien concernant la suite de la fic ;) En tout cas, Tom n'est pas encore réellement affecté, je dirais plutôt troublé, perdu mais il n'a encore rien vu ;)**

 **winchesterer-23 : Merci, j'ai mis un petit moment à y réfléchir. En fait, c'est la 1ère chose à laquelle j'ai réfléchis avant de commencer la fic mais je l'ai peaufiner et même améliorer. Disons que ma théorie est poussée plus loin que ce que j'avais imaginé. Merci en tout cas et j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

 **Amandine Valentine : Coucou homonyme, oui je vais bien et toi ? Merci de ta review, je suis contente que la théorie te plaise. Et contente que l'avis général la trouve cohérente car j'ai beaucoup réfléchis. Et non, Sevy n'a rien dit, tout simplement parce que cela aurait paru bizarre, je pense, si Harry avait été puni pour avoir accompagné un nouvel élève chez le directeur. Enfin, à mon sens. Et puis, lui-même est encore un peu troublé par la présence de Tom dirons-nous.**

 **Miruru-sensei :J'aimerai que mes notions de "OOC" dans le résumé soit pris en compte (je ne le mettais pas avant car je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt mais maintenant je le fais et c'est dommage qu'il ne soit pas vu). De plus,je pense qu'un adolescent de 15 ans est tout à fait capable de parler comme un adulte, de plus, c'est le monde sorcier donc c'est encore plus possible à mon sens. Mais je prends note de ta review et te remercie d'en avoir déposé une tout de même.**

 **Chapitre - Réunion dans la salle sur demande**

 **Ou comment révéler la vérité à des camarades de dortoir**

Le double cours de défense contre les forces du mal terminé, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Tom optèrent pour aller prendre un peu l'air dans le parc, afin de discuter de certaines choses importantes. Cependant, alors qu'ils étaient en route pour l'extérieur, Dean et Seamus les interpelèrent.

\- Hé Harry !

\- Dean, Seamus, répondit Harry en se tournant vers eux.

\- Dis, tu ne nous avais pas dit que Ralph devait être en cinquième année.

\- C'est… un peu plus compliqué que cela en fait.

\- Comment cela ? demanda Seamus.

Le brun hésita un instant puis après une courte réflexion, regarda autour d'eux avant de répondre.

\- Et bien, disons que c'est le genre d'explication dont on ne peut pas parler ici au risque d'être écouté. Si vous voulez réellement savoir, rejoignez nous à la salle sur demande ce soir après le repas. Et je vous dirais tout à ce moment là.

Dean et Seamus observèrent leur camarade un instant, se consultèrent du regard, puis, après un léger hochement de tête, ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers Harry et ce fut Dean qui annonça qu'ils viendraient sans faute.

\- Une fois les deux amis repartis, le quatuor reprirent leur route vers le parc non sans l'intervention de Ron.

\- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas leur dire la vérité ? demanda Ron tout bas et inquiet.

\- C'est exactement ce que je vais faire Ron, avoua Harry.

\- Mais enfin c'est de la folie ! Je croyais que personne ne devait le savoir en dehors des professeurs et nous ?

\- Je sais Ron, c'est ce que nous avions dit en effet, mais j'ai réfléchis et je pense qu'il est plus judicieux de dire la vérité à ces deux là.

\- Mais pourquoi ? insista Ron.

\- Réfléchis Ron, intervint Hermione. Dean et Seamus partagent votre dortoir, imagines qu'un jour, Harry, Neville ou Ralph parliez de ce secret ou même qu'ils découvrent ce fameux secret d'une autre manière en entrant dans votre dortoir, ils vont être tellement surpris qu'ils risquent de ne pas attendre les explications pour tout raconter aux Gryffondors qui seront dans la salle commune à ce moment là ou pire.

\- Et dans ce cas là, le secret sera éventé aussi vite que peut disparaitre un elfe de maison, renchérit Harry. Hermione a parfaitement compris.

\- Or, si nous leur disons tous dès le départ, on prend bien moins de risque, c'est ce que tu penses Harry ?

\- Tout à fait T… Ralph.

\- Je comprends mais, à ce rythme là, autant le dire à tous Gryffondor.

\- Non Ron, c'est une mauvaise idée, expliqua Hermione. Rien ne nous garantit qu'il n'y ait pas de traitre dans notre propre maison ou bien des inconscients pour en parler dans les couloirs devant du monde. Ou encore, des personnes comme les sœurs Patil qui ne peuvent pas rester une minute ensemble sans tout se raconter. En informer Dean et Seamus n'est qu'une simple formalité pour éviter les fuites et puis, je pense qu'il est possible de leur faire confiance. Dean est intelligent et Seamus est très loyal.

\- Du moins, quand il n'accuse pas Harry de mentir… fit Ron amer.

\- C'était l'an dernier Ron, soupira Harry. Et je te rappelle qu'ils n'étaient qu'une petite poignée, dans toute l'école, à me croire.

\- Croire à quoi ? demanda Tom soudainement perplexe.

\- Au retour de Voldemort, expliqua Hermione.

Hermione entreprit alors d'expliquer rapidement l'histoire à Tom, s'assurant que seul les garçons pouvaient les entendre. Ces derniers n'hésitèrent pas à donner leur grain de sel et Tom se rendit alors compte que Ron ne lui faisait pas confiance, ce qu'il comprenait plutôt bien avec tout ce qu'il avait appris sur son double en seulement quelques heures. Hermione et Harry, eux, par contre, semblaient ne pas vouloir l'accuser. Pour Harry, c'était plus compréhensif, puisque ce dernier savait à peu près à quoi s'en tenir avec le brun venait du passé mais pour Hermione, il ne saurait dire ce qui la poussait à être sympathique avec lui alors qu'elle avait toute les raisons de se méfier. Après tout, Harry avait déclaré que, finalement, il ferait un résumé de leur discussion avec Dumbledore dans la salle sur demande, donc, elle avait encore le droit d'avoir des doutes. Aussi, mit-il cela sur le fait qu'elle faisait preuve d'une confiance inébranlable envers son meilleur ami.

Une fois dans le parc, ils se posèrent près du lac, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Ils avaient beau être au début de l'automne, il faisait cependant encore chaud et cette ombre sur eux, était plus que la bienvenue.

\- Au fait, vous comptez aussi en informer Hagrid ? Demanda Ron. Après tout, il n'était pas là hier quand ça c'est passé.

\- Je ne sais pas Ron, répondit franchement Harry en haussant les épaules. Peut-être devrions-nous laisser Dumbledore le faire, non ? Je fais confiance à Hagrid bien sûr pour garder le secret mais je pense que les paroles de Dumbledore auront plus d'impact.

Ron hocha la tête puis ils se mirent à parler de tout autre chose. Harry déclarant qu'il était trop risqué de continuer sur ce sujet.

La journée continua de se dérouler sans encombre. Si la plupart des élèves étaient surpris de voir un nouvel élève dans leur école, d'autres semblaient n'en avoir rien à faire. Dean et Seamus montrèrent plusieurs fois des signes d'empressement, et Harry ne pouvait que comprendre leur ressentiment.

Le dîner terminait, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tom, Ginny, Neville et Luna montèrent ensemble jusqu'au 7ème étage, retrouvant ainsi Dean et Seamus devant la tapisserie qui cachait l'entrée de la salle sur demande. Harry fit trois allers-retours en pensant très forts à une salle avec une table ronde et des chaises confortables où ils pourraient discuter sans être découverts. Tom regarda la porte apparaitre avec émotion, certes, c'était dans cette pièce qu'il était arrivé ici mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion jusqu'à maintenant, de partir à sa recherche lorsqu'il était dans son époque. Harry ouvrit la porte, et l'ensemble du groupe entra dans la pièce. Chacun prit place. Inconsciemment, ils s'installèrent de façon à ce que Dean et Seamus soient face à Harry et Tom. Harry était sur le point de commencer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Sur le qui-vive, Harry se releva brusquement mais se détendit en réalisant qu'il s'agissait du directeur.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ? fit-il cependant surpris de sa présence.

\- Bonsoir chers élèves. Je m'excuse si je vous interromps, dit-il amusé.

\- Absolument pas professeur, j'allais justement commencer.

\- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, Harry, je vais attendre que tu es terminé.

\- Heu… professeur, je dois vous dire que j'ai prévu de…

\- J'avais deviné Harry et je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Je suis là pour vous aider, Tom et toi dans la partie de l'histoire qui inclut notre entrevue de ce matin mais j'en profiterais aussi pour vous apporter des nouvelles le concernant.

\- Tom ? demanda Seamus perplexe. Qui est Tom ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, scrutant le directeur d'un regard perplexe mais ce dernier lui fit signe de continuer. Le brun hésita un instant puis se tourna enfin vers ses amis tandis que Dumbledore prenait place derrière Harry, un peu en retrait.

\- Dean, Seamus, avant de commencer, je tiens à vous informer que tous ce qui sera dit ici et maintenant doit rester entre nous. Les seules personnes qui sont au courant pour le moment sont les professeurs et chaque personne présente ici même ce soir. Cependant, ce que je vais vous annoncer est de la plus haute importance et il vaudrait mieux éviter que cela s'ébruite. Puis-je avoir votre parole que vous n'en parlerez pas ?

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête sans aucun signe d'hésitation, ce qui provoqua un élan de soulagement dans la poitrine du Survivant.

\- Bien, Dean, Seamus, je vous présente Ralph Martole, commença Harry en montrant Tom, mais en réalité, son véritable nom est Tom Elvis Jedusor.

\- Tom Jedu… commença Dean. Mais, Tom Jedusor, ce n'est pas le véritablement de Tu-sais-qui ?

Harry l'observa perplexe, curieux de savoir comment il pouvait savoir cela. Et en croisant son regard, les joues du métis s'empourprèrent.

\- Je… enfin, c'est ce que Ginny m'a dit une fois, quand elle m'a parlé du journal quand nous étions…

\- Oh ! fit Harry en comprenant enfin. Oui, je vois. Effectivement Dean, c'est bien lui.

Dean et Seamus et restèrent un instant interdit, puis, après quelques questions des deux amis, Harry leur expliqua enfin les évènements de la veille, jusque là, chacun dans la pièce, hormis Dean et Seamus évidemment, avaient été témoins de la scène. Après quoi, une fois le passage de l'arrivée de Tom et des mesures prises passées, Harry, Tom et Dumbledore, qui s'était rapproché des élèves, commencèrent à expliquer comment Tom Jedusor adolescent et Lord Voldemort pouvaient alors vivre dans une même époque à deux âges différents dont l'un arrivant du passé sans que cela n'est pu modifié quoi que ce soit à l'existence du mage noir. Evidemment, comme Harry le matin même, certains semblèrent perplexes et eurent un peu de mal à comprendre les explications mais grâce à l'intervention d'Hermione, qui, elle, avait compris le principe, ils parvinrent à expliquer leur idée de façon concrète. Ceci terminé, Hermione se tourna vers leur directeur.

\- Je dois avouer, professeur, que j'ai passé ces dernières heures à réfléchir effectivement à une explication concernant la présence de Tom ici mais l'hypothèse que vous avez donnée ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit.

\- Si j'ai pu établir cette hypothèse, Miss Granger, c'est grâce surtout à ma très bonne mémoire et à des éléments que je détenais déjà sans pour autant m'attendre à ce genre de conséquences. Vous êtes brillante Miss Granger, ne vous en faites pas, mais vous n'avez ni mon âge, ni mon expérience. C'est ce qui fait toute la différence.

\- Oui, vous avez raison professeur.

\- Professeur, vous disiez avoir des informations nouvelles ? enchaîna aussitôt Harry.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et, cette fois-ci, se plaça autour de la table, entre Tom et Hermione.

\- Tout d'abord, sachez qu'à cause de ces nouvelles, il va falloir créer une nouvelle version concernant l'arrivée de Tom dans notre école. Une version moins floue et plus plausible. Et cette version, elle va justement pouvoir être justifié par ce que j'ai à vous dire. Cette version sera également expliquée aux professeurs.

Certain d'avoir l'attention de tous, Dumbledore continua d'un ton sérieux et parla d'une façon qui fit ressentir, à ses élèves, qu'ils étaient des personnes responsables à présent.

\- Après notre entrevue ce matin entre Harry, Tom et moi-même, je me suis rendue au ministère afin d'enregistrer Tom en tant que Ralph Martole dans leurs registres afin que sa présence ici ne soit une surprise pour personne et ce je dois vous dire que j'ai eu du nez de le faire. Je m'attendais à deux possibiités, soit Tom n'apparaitrait pas dans les registres, soient, la magie de la potion l'aura enregistré en tant que Ralph Martole mais ce que j'ai vu est tout autre et je dois dire que nous avons eu beaucoup de chance qu'aucun autre sorcier que moi n'ait eu le temps de le faire car figurez vous qu'effectivement, la magie a opéré mais a enregistré Tom sous son vrai nom, son âge ainsi que ses origines. Je dois avouer qu'il a été plutôt compliqué, de ce fait, de réussir à modifier l'enregistrement. Lorsque j'ai enfin réussi à tromper le registre, ce dernier, comme s'il avait sentit que Ralph était un faux nom, a aussitôt écrit « origine moldue ».

\- Vous voulez dire que…

\- Oui, Ralph Martole est un né moldu. Aussi, voilà ce que nous raconterons à présent aux autres élèves : Ralph ne voulait pas que cela s'ébruite mais il est un né moldu dont les parents, soucieux de la vie de leur fils et ne souhaitant pas le voir s'éloigné d'eux en découvrant sa nature de sorcier, ont demandé un recours auquel j'aurai accéder, autorisant Ralph à rester chez lui et à étudier la magie avec un précepteur, grâce à ce précepteur, Tom a gagné une année d'étude et se retrouve donc en sixième année mais n'a pas encore passé ses buses et devra donc les passer sous la surveillance des professeurs de l'école. Ses cours de mise à niveau seront quant à eux tenus secret.

\- Professeur, vous savez comment Vous-savez-qui hait les moldus, ne serait-ce pas une mauvaise idée de faire de Tom un né moldu ? demanda Ron.

\- Bien au contraire Monsieur Weasley, c'est justement parce que Voldemort n'aime pas les moldus que nous prendrons moins de risque avec cette explication. J'ai réfléchi toute la journée à une histoire crédible et c'est l'explication la plus solide. Evidemment, si celle-ci ne convient pas à Tom, nous pouvons...

\- Non, ça me va très bien professeur, annonça Tom. De toute façon, je retrouverai mes origines à mon retour dans mon époque. Et puis, si cela peut éviter à votre mage noir de savoir que je suis ici, alors je ne peux qu'encourager cette idée. Evidemment, je suis fière de mes véritables origines mais je préfère mettre ma fierté de côté si c'est pour ma propre sécurité et surtout, mon propre bien.

Ron acquiesça, comprenant que le directeur ne changerait pas d'avis et décida de lui faire confiance et prit la décision également de laisser une chance à Tom après le discours qu'il venait de tenir, cependant, il continuerait de le garder à l'oeil, décidant qu'il ne lui ferait confiance que lorsque le brun aurait fait ses preuves.

Voyant que l'assistance était soudainement silencieuse, le directeur se leva de sa chaise.

\- Vous feriez mieux de rejoindre vos dortoirs jeunes gens, le couvre feu va bientôt être donné. Je m'occupe de ramener Miss Lovegood à sa salle commune.

Chacun d'entre eux commença à se lever, Dean et Seamus, après avoir promis une nouvelle fois de garder leur langue, sortirent les premiers. Dumbledore était sur le point de les suivre avec Luna lorsqu'Harry se souvint d'un sujet à aborder.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Et pour Hagrid, que faisons-nous ? Allez-vous lui dire pour Tom ?

\- Et bien, j'espérais que tu le ferais de toi-même Harry, avoua Dumbledore. Après tout, il me semble que Tom est sous ta responsabilité actuellement. C'est du moins ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

\- Mais ne serait-ce pas plus sûr que l'information vienne de vous ?

\- N'aurais-tu donc plus confiance en ton ami Harry ?

\- Bien sûr que j'ai confiance professeur, mais je pensais que cela aurait plus d'impacte si cela venait de vous.

\- Je t'assure Harry qu'Hagrid te fais confiance autant qu'à moi-même, et je crois que tu es le mieux à même de lui expliquer la situation, de plus, il vaut mieux que Tom soit avec toi pour le faire, autrement, je doute qu'Hagrid croient à ton histoire. Bonne nuit.

Harry voulut protester mais le directeur sortit de la pièce, montrant ainsi que la conversation était close. Le brun soupira puis suivit ses amis qui avaient pris l'initiative de sortir pendant qu'il parlait à Dumbledore. Seul Tom été resté pour l'écouter. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'ici, le soutien de Harry et sa présence serait son seul point d'ancrage, son pilier pour ne pas plier et se perdre. Il lui faisait confiance et c'était, pour le moment, son principal allié.


End file.
